Boats and Birds
by four51
Summary: TR: Sequal to A Lack of Color. AU. After almost three years, Rory and Tristan meet up again. Rory's happy with someone else and Tristan's finally realized his mistake in letting her go. Will he succeed at winning her back?
1. Avalanche! Oh, Avalanche!

**Boats and Birds**

**1. Avalanche, Oh, Avalanche**

My 30th birthday.

My boyfriend woke me up with a kiss. He spent the night.

Not until I opened my eyes did I see that he had a lot more than just a kiss planned.

I gasped. "What is this?!" I smiled big.

"This is breakfast in bed. I thought you deserved it, Ace."

I sat up and allowed him to set the tray on my lap.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

He handed me the daily paper. The New York Times.

I opened it, eager to see what he was talking about.

I laughed when I found it.

My byline. My very _first_ front page byline.

"We're going to frame this, you know," he told me knowingly.

I giggled and couldn't stop looking at it all breakfast.

"Thank you, Logan."

"No problem, Ror. Now, I have a very eventful day planned, so hurry up and get ready."

I finished my cup of orange juice, kissed him, and ran into the shower.

When I got out, I dried off and wrapped my towel around me.

Logan was waiting for me in my bedroom.

"So, what do you have in mind?" I asked him, looking in my wardrobe.

"Just pick a pair of jeans and a shirt. Also, take another nice shirt - for later."

I gathered the clothing and flung them on the bed and put on my undergarments.

Logan's voice came huskily. "You're turning me on, Ace."

I turned around and smiled. "We can't. Don't we have somewhere we have to be?"

"Oh, it can wait."

I giggled as he took my hand and flung me onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

_Later_…

"Where are we _going_?" I asked, repositioning my blindfold into a more comfortable sit.

Logan laughed. "We're almost there. Hold your horses. Don't you dare take that bandana off your face, I swear to god…"

"Relax. It wasn't fitting right. All fixed. Now, if you would just _tell_ me…"

"You have no knowledge on what the word 'Surprise' means, do you?"

"It's a family thing, I assume. Mom's got it too."

"I feel sorry for Luke."

"He's gotten used to it by now."

"I bet. How long did it take him?"

"About three years."

"Well, then, if you are anything like your mother, I have about two and a half years to go."

I laughed and he put some music on.

"Aw, Logan, you hate The Fray…"

"Ah, I _do_, but you _love_ them."

I smiled and leaned back in my seat, listening to the music.

When we finally stopped after what seemed like hours, he ushered me out of the limousine.

"Can I take this stupid thing _off_?" I asked, impatiently, shoulders dropped for emphasis.

"Just for asking, I'm going to have you keep it on a _little_ while longer."

"You're so mean," I pouted.

"Eh, you'll get over it."

I sighed heavily and heard him laugh.

"Fine, take it off."

I did with enthusiasm.

I blinked a couple of times.

"You're… giving me a jet?" I guessed, trying my hardest to sound thrilled. It didn't come out like that.

He laughed. "What boyfriend would I be if I thought you'd like that?"

"The one that wouldn't be with me," I smiled. "What are we doing with it?"

"We're going on it."

I stepped back. "Logan… where are we going?"

He sighed. "It's a surprise."

"Okay… How long is the ride?"

"Oh my effing god. Get in the damn jet," he half-joked, smiling, and nudged me up into the jet.

_Later_…

"Oh my god. I can't believe I was _there_!" I exclaimed walking off the aircraft onto familiar New York ground.

Logan laughed. "How do you think Paris was, Rory?"

"It was _amazing_! How did you set that up?"

"It's a secret. Good present?"

"_Best_ present!" I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him fully on the mouth.

"Well, thank you, Miss Gilmore," he said, smiling, his arms still around me. "But perhaps you should see the rest of your present first."

"I have _more_? What time is it?"

"It's only eight. We've got plenty of time." He slung an arm over my shoulder and we headed for the chauffeured car.

He told the man that we were going to the third place on the list.

I hate secrets.

I was waiting impatiently as the car went on its merry way and we sat in the back talking and kissing.

I ran my hand through his hair. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Likewise, Ace. You better switch to the other shirt you brought."

"Right." I raised the limo's middle window and changed.

I looked around when we parked. It was dark. There was a door where Logan led me into.

It was pitch black when we walked through a long hallway.

"Logan, where _are_ we?"

"Just a minute, Rory. Wait for a sec."

"I've _been_ waiting."

"Okay. Here's the door."

He pushed me into it, and it was still very dark inside the room.

Then all the fluorescent lights came on and a whole bunch of people came out of nowhere and yelled, "Surprise!"

I felt my cheeks heat up in response as I gaped at the hardest-to-get-in club and all my friends (plus many more) that were in it.

"Oh my god!" I shouted, beaming.

I turned to Logan and gave him a face of question.

He gathered me in his arms and whispered in my ear, "Happy birthday."

I smiled and kissed him and all my friends 'ahh'd and 'ooo'd us.

I turned around and started making rounds.

There were people that I haven't seen in a while – just because of different schedules and stuff.

"Jen! Oh my god!" I screamed and ran over to hug her tightly.

"I missed you!" she said to my ear.

"It's been forever," I replied. "What? Three, four months?"

"_Too_ long."

"Thanks for coming. I missed you too."

"Alright. Go say hello to everyone else. I'll meet up with you later."

"Yes, you _will_," I said walking away, going to greet some of my co-workers.

About a half an hour later, Logan tapped his champagne glass with a knife.

"Presents!" he called out and everyone settled down and I walked over to the table that had the collection of boxes wrapped in pretty paper.

After I was done, and after a few glasses of some fruity, alcoholic drink, I had to excuse myself to the restroom.

"Oh, I'll come with you," Logan teased, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

The crowd laughed and I declined, after kissing him.

I went to the bathroom, flushed, washed my hands, and started to make my way back up to the private room upstairs that Logan had booked.

I felt someone's eyes on me.

I turned around, looking.

I was right.

It was him.

Oh my god.

What the hell do I do?

He was advancing toward me.

I started working up my anger again.

I surprised myself when I realized after so long, I'm still very pissed at him.

"Having fun?" he asked.

I clenched my jaw at the too-personal question. "What the _hell_ are you doing here, Tristan?"

His hand went to his chest in mock-hurt. "I heard you were having a party tonight. Can't I wish you a happy 3-0?"

"We haven't spoken for two and a half years. You just thought you'd ruin something else for me?"

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Rory. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Like you said, we haven't talked in a while."

"Whose fault is _that_?"

"You had my number."

"Didn't want to hear _Michelle_'s voice. Oh yeah, how _is_ your marriage?"

His eyes darkened and I knew that I achieved my goal of upsetting him.

"Just like the engagement, I suppose," he told me.

"Oh? _That_ shitty?"

He clenched his jaw and decided not to answer. "Didn't see you at the wedding last year."

"Yeah," I narrowed my eyes, "Couldn't make it. Work – and stuff."

"Saw you in the paper. First page. Good job."

"A lot has changed."

He nodded toward Logan and spat, "I can _see_ that."

My blood boiled. "Don't you _dare_ make assumptions on _my_ life."

"I'm just saying he doesn't seem like your type, is all."

I told him, through gritted teeth, "You don't know me. I am _happy_ with Logan. Without _you_. Stay the _hell_ out of my life."

After that, I left him and walked up the stairs.

When I got to the top, I hugged Logan and kissed him hugely on the mouth.

"Hey, what was _that_ for?" he asked, smiling down at me.

I shrugged, not telling him the real reason. "It's just a great party."

I looked behind me and saw Tristan a floor lower, still staring at me. I glared at him.

"Great party," I muttered under my breath.

A/N: Okay, I bet you already knew that I just couldn't leave this story alone. It just wasn't finished. This _was_ a very short chapter compared to the other story, but I thought you'd like it. I also wager that you're all asking yourselves the same question: "What the hell happened to them?" Well, it's all going to be revealed in later chapters. Also, I want to say as much as I hate Logan, I really didn't want to make a whole new character. Just want to say, as well, I WENT TO THE FRAY'S CONCERT two days ago. It was soooo amazing. You all should go. Eisley played as well and I love them too. I got a Fray shirt and an Eisley tote which I got signed by them. So amazing. I also got a picture with Eisley. Unfortunately, Fray doesn't come out to sign or take pictures. Damn them. Anyways, hope all of your summers are going great. I'm just waiting till my junior year of high school starts in about a month. I'm so excited. Please review, and thanks if you do. Also, I have a FictionPress account I just started. Same screen name. You should check it out. It's mostly just poetry. Okay, thanks to whoever is actually reading this right now, and thanks in advance for reviewing!


	2. In Fact

**Boats and Birds**

**Chapter 2. In Fact, I Don't Want to be Friends**

"Hey, babe?" I shouted from my closet.

"Yeah?" he called from my living room couch.

"Do you know where my shoes are?"

"Which ones?"

"My Manolo's. I lost them."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I sighed. "The bronze heels. I need them tonight. It's the banquet."

"What banquet?"

I took my head out of my closet and started breathing heavily. I walked into where he was sitting.

"Tell me you didn't forget!" I gasped.

He smiled mischievously at me. Then I noticed his tuxedo.

"I didn't forget," he said.

"You're so mean!" I shouted. "Don't you look around?" I asked, picking up my Manolo Blahnik's off the floor next to him.

"Oh, didn't even see them there."

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes and put them on. "We're leaving soon."

"Oh, we are, are we?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," I smiled and backed up as he advanced toward me, wiggling his eyebrows.

He kissed me fully.

"No, Logan, seriously. We don't have time. Honestly."

He moved to my neck and played with my skin with his tongue.

I let out a moan, but then regrouped and pushed him away.

"Rory…"

"No, Logan. We need to _go_."

He sighed heavily but stopped pushing against my arm. "Fine…"

"Don't sound so sad."

He pouted out his bottom lip.

I smiled and reached up to push it back in. "Come on. We'll have time tonight."

"No, we won't. I have an early meeting tomorrow morning. That's why I'm leaving the banquet early tonight, remember?"

I had forgotten. Great.

I threw my head back and breathed deeply.

"Just calm down, Ace. Your boss will think you're wonderful, just like all the other times."

"But this _isn't _like other times, Logan. Based on this stupid function is my raise or not – "

Logan took my face in his hands. "Everything will go perfectly. Don't worry about it."

I breathed deeply.

"Good," he said. "Just keep doing that all night."

I gave him a look.

"You're going to do wonderfully. Just remember to be yourself and don't stress out."

"Too late."

He gave me a light kiss. "Does it help to know that I'll love you no matter what?"

I flashed him a small smile. "A little."

"Well, then believe it. Come on, let's go."

The party was full with people by the time I got there. We were offered drinks and appetizers upon arrival and I took a glass of champagne.

I said hello to some fellow coworkers and worked the crowd.

One thing I've learned about the rich crowd is to plaster a good face on and never let them see you squirm. Don't let them hit your sore spot.

I did break down once.

Once.

Just after Tristan and I had… well, after. A woman had asked where my 'boyfriend' was. She had always seen him on my arm at every function.

Well, unfortunately, I started crying and excused myself.

It was the talk of the town for the week following.

"Do you want a drink, darling?" I asked Logan, showing off to his high-profile friends.

"Of course, dear. You know what I like."

He kissed my forehead and I politely extracted myself from their conversation of work.

It's quite funny, really.

The one night I'm not at work, that's all I'm asked to talk about.

Ironic.

I head over to the bar, and guess who's lounging on one of the stools?

"You're following me now?" I asked.

"I thought you always liked the thought me of me stalking you."

"You're horribly mistaken," I spat, and then ordered the drinks from the bartender.

"Scotch. Your resistance for alcohol sure has changed."

I gave him a glare. "It's for Logan."

"The boyfriend," he looked away from me.

"The great boyfriend."

"I'm sure he's wonderful."

"Well, _any_one would be perfect next to _Michelle_."

I saw his jaw clench, but he didn't argue. I knew I was right.

"She's still the same, yeah?"

He tensed a little more. "I made a mistake, Rory," he said quietly.

I narrowed my eyes at him when he looked up at me. "You made a _lot_ more than _one_."

The bartender gave me my order and I turned on my heel and walked off.

I didn't even look back.

Well, okay, once I got to Logan, I shot a glance his way.

I didn't even _mean_ to look at Tristan.

Okay, yeah. That _is_ bull shit. But I just wanted to see his expression.

He wasn't looking at me though. He was drowning another shot.

If I cared at all, I'd be worried of him getting drunk of his ass and making a fool out of himself.

But I wasn't.

I wasn't worried.

And I _definitely _didn't care.

Although, I _do _wonder who's driving him home.

Because he surely can't do it. He'll wreck.

Not that I care about _him_, per say. I care about the person he runs into.

The poor kid would probably be killed.

"Rory," I heard.

I looked up and saw Logan watching me.

He looked in the direction I was.

"Tristan DuGrey?"

"Yeah. He talked to me while I was at the bar."

"He's an asshole. I heard a couple years back, he had an affair."

He's not an asshole, I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Well, I don't know if you can call it an _affair_ because he wasn't actually _married_ yet."

"Oh?" I played dumb.

"Yeah. It was like, a small thing. Probably with some hooker. He's been known to get around, if you know what I mean."

I nodded, playing dumb.

"I've never liked him much. He's a player. It's a wonder why he ever got that woman to marry him."

I looked down so he wouldn't see my face.

"Well, I'm sorry, Ace, but I've to get going."

I extended my lower lip.

"Oh stop. You knew I had to leave early."

I saddened my eyes and slouched my shoulders.

He laughed and shook his head. Then he kissed me fully on the mouth.

"There. Now you don't have that stupid face on. You know I can't say no to that face."

I wiggled my eyebrows. "My point."

"But I _have_ to go. It's eleven already."

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes jokingly. "Fine, fine. If you must."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you later, Ace. We'll go out to dinner later on this week."

"Okay, Logan. Thanks for coming with me tonight."

"Oh, by the way, I heard your boss _beaming_ about all the work you've been doing. Have fun tonight."

I smiled big at the news he gave me as he kissed me goodnight.

I waved to him as he walked out of the house.

"Well, aren't _you_ the happy couple?" I heard someone sneer at me.

I turned around. "Leave me _alone_, Tristan."

"I'm trying. You just seem to be everywhere I am."

"You're at a party for my _work_. You _must_ have known that I would be here."

He rolled his eyes exaggeratingly.

"You're _impossible_," I told him.

"You didn't seem to think so before."

"I need a drink." I started walking toward the bar.

"You need common sense."

I spun around to him, fuming. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know you're only going out with him because he's convenient. You don't really love him. You _couldn't_."

"And how would _you_ know?" I walked into the empty kitchen, hoping to splash some water on my face.

His face softened. "I know you, Rory. Inside and out. And only _we_ fit."

"You made your choice! You're _married_, Tristan. _Married_. You're not allowed to say those things to me anymore."

"You didn't seem to mind it so much when we were together."

"You weren't _married_ before." I could feel the tears form as I shouted to him. "You need to go home to _her. _Because I am _finished_ being your guinea pig." I felt a couple of tears escape and I tried to not say it, I really did, but it didn't work. "I hate you. I hate you _so_ much."

I saw the hurt flash in his eyes and his face contort into some pained expression.

He advanced toward me and I tried to back up, but the counter was in my way.

"Don't say that, Rory. You don't mean it."

I knew he was right.

And I didn't like that feeling.

"Then I hate what you _did_ to me," I whimpered out.

"It was a _mistake_." He put his hands on my face.

He brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

Another tear slipped down my cheek and he brought his lips to kiss it away.

"You're still so beautiful," he told me.

Something clicked.

I brought my mouth to his ear.

"You have _Michelle_," I whispered meanly.

Then I threw his arms off me and started to walk away.

"That didn't bother you_ before_," he shouted to me.

I swirved around and yelled right back and him, "You promised before! You promised you would break up with her! It always got postponed. Next time when she got home; or when she left so you could do it on the phone. You _lied_, Tristan. I _trusted _you and you just threw everything away."

"I'm _sorry_, Rory."

"Sometimes sorry's not _good_ enough, Tristan."

I walked away.

A/N: So, filled with drama. You have the story now, and I think I brought it in a nice way. Review, please. I'm not going to talk that much because I've found out with the first chapter that people don't really look at these little notes. So, review, for my sake.


End file.
